


Без греха

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Все люди грешны, священники — тоже.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Без греха

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

В наше время святых нет. Пресвитер Дино знает об этом не понаслышке: людские грехи омывают его рекой. Заливаются в уши срывающимся шёпотом в темноте исповедальни, накатывают волной во время общего покаяния, грызут изнутри, разжигают адский костёр, чтобы спалить грешного пастора дотла. Дино мягко улыбается явившимся раньше прихожанам, умело скрывая разверзающуюся внутри пропасть. Незаметно поправляет натирающую шею колоратку, случайно касаясь кровяной корки. Тело в миг прошивает тысячей ледяных игл предвкушения — приобретённый рефлекс. Дыхание на секунду замирает, а мир становится ярче (Дино уверен, что его зрачки сейчас расширены). На то, чтобы взять себя в руки, уходит полминуты. Скоро начнётся служба, и ему нужно быть максимально сосредоточенным, чтобы донести до Господа молитвы и мольбы паствы. Самому Дино возносить нечего.  
С недавних пор он не верит в саму концепцию греха и не видит смысла каяться или просить о чём-то. Потому что каждую ночь в его руках тает, изгибаясь в порыве плотского желания, самое безгрешное существо во вселенной. Дино выдыхает и считает про себя до двадцати трёх: искушающие видения алебастровой кожи с голубыми прожилками вен явно не помогут сосредоточиться на предстоящей службе. Слегка отпускает, но внутри натягивается струна — жадное ожидание предстоящей ночи.

Слова молитвы звучат сами по себе, не задевая ничего внутри. Пустая граммофонная пластинка. Дино смотрит на своих прихожан и не испытывает никаких эмоций, словно наблюдает за движением подвластных ветру облаков. Сейчас он не больше чем проводник, случайное звено между землёй и Небесами. Способ успокоить совесть мечтой о спасении. 

Дино после службы улыбается каждому взглянувшему на него, мягким голосом отвечает на вопросы самых любопытных, излучает свет и веру в лучшее. Гладит по голове впервые пришедшего мальчишку: они с родителями переехали неделю назад. Тепло благодарит прихожанок, помогающих организовать благотворительный вечер через две недели, дел ещё много, но с такой поддержкой всё обязательно пройдёт прекрасно. Солнечно смеётся с брошенной в разговоре шутки мэра, пришедшего сегодня.

С уходом последнего прихожанина пропадает ощущение мирского шума, заполняющего церковь. Дино — один на один с Богом. Не теряя светлой улыбки, он закрывает тяжёлые двери, прибирает нанесённую грязь, одну за одной тушит свечи, занавешивает кресты. До ночи всего ничего, и сердце начинает биться чаще, разгоняя по телу горячую кровь.

Кёя (ужасный вампир Хибарин) появляется ровно в полночь, летучей мышью проскальзывает в открытое окно, человеком касается холодного каменного пола. Взгляд у него голодный до всего, что Дино готов ему отдать. Хищный, звериный. 

— Здравствуй, Кёя, — приветствует его Дино, подходя ближе.

Смотрит в не по-человечески чёрные глаза (где радужка, где зрачок не разобрать) и не видит в них отпечатка греха. Вся пролитая им кровь, все отнятые им жизни, вся хлещущая из него похоть — не имеет никакого отношения к людскому пониманию слова «грех». Если бы в мире существовали святые — Кёя был бы одним из них.

— Я хочу твоей крови, — заявляет Кёя, обнажая клыки.

— Пей же, ибо сие есть кровь моя, за многих изливаемая во оставление грехов, — отвечает Дино.

Пресвитер Дино — богохульник, которому суждено сгореть в Геенне Огненной. Но сейчас у него есть целая ночь, чтобы обжигаться другим проклятым огнём.

— Иди же ко мне, — зовёт он, любуясь отблеском света на идеальной коже своего порока и своей индульгенции одновременно.


End file.
